Telling Sokka
by Amyom
Summary: Toph decides it's time to tell a friend that she's expecting.


The Council meeting was drawing to a close and Sokka was practically floating off his chair as the last item on the agenda was announced: The construction of a purpose built City Hall. At that moment, the man feared his stomach would drown out Councilman Tyro. Even in his mid-twenties, being surrounded by such venerated veterans, he still felt himself a boy. Although he was treated as their equal, he did not feel he had the right to it.

Ever since he had been appointed to the Council, Sokka dreaded each meeting for fear of embarrassment, and considered getting through each one a victory. He was so eager for it to be over, he was out of his seat and across the room almost before the representative was finished.

Coming out of the room, he let out a sigh of relief. He dodged around people as he strode away; police officers and staff with whom the Council shared the facility. Before he had gone very far, however, he spotted a familiar face. "Suki?"

Dressed casually with her hair loose and windswept, his wife smiled as she greeted him. "Hi Sokka, how was the meeting?"

The man affected an air of disinterest. "Oh, you know; Downtown needs three more schools built, Air Temple Island is tied up in the planning stages and the Council is itching to move into the new City Hall. Hm, Now that I think about it, most of our meetings are about buildings, where to put what and do we need this?…."

"I guess that's just what happens where you're building a city from the ground up." The woman chuckled.

"I suppose." Sokka stretched and put an arm around her waist. "It's nice of you to meet me after work anyway."

Suki glanced sideways, suddenly feeling awkward. "Uh, actually I'm here for Toph." She explained with a hint of apology for the misunderstanding.

"Did you get arrested again?" He teased. "I don't think I could bust you out of a prison designed by our esteemed Chief."

Rolling her eyes, Suki elbowed her husband playfully in the ribs. "Stupid, we're going out for a meal."

"And you didn't invite _ME!?_" The master swordsman had matured in the years since the end of the war, but he was not above playing the fool when it brought a smile from the woman he loved. "That's just cruel."

Chief Beifong rounded the corner just as the man voiced his complaint. "Calm down dum-dum. You can come too – I wouldn't want you to stave." While Sokka hastily agreed, Toph never missed a step as she marched towards the exit. The couple quickly fell into line behind her.

Later, the trio were waiting for desert and reminiscing amongst themselves. Toph, working out details for an elite force of Metalbenders, had asked advice from the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors about the practicality of metal war fans. And, on her part, Suki questioned the Chief on the latest security techniques. Sokka was mostly content to enjoy his meal and bask in the company of two of the most important women in his life.

It was then, with the evening winding down, that Toph brought the subject to a much more personal topic. "So, you two thinking about starting a family yet or what?"

Unlike her husband, who went wide-eyed and red, Suki answered smoothly. "Honestly, with Sokka on the Council here and the Kyoshi Warriors on duty in the Fire Nation, we only see each for a few weeks every now and then. So, it's uh, not really a priority right now."

The younger woman gave what she thought might be a sullen look. "Well you better _make_ it a priority." She ordered, crossing her arms across her chest.

The man stared, slack jawed. "Wha- Why?"

"Because the thought of Katara and Aang doing the deed still gives me the oogies. And it would be nice if my kid could have a playmate."

The world class warrior squealed like a giddy teenager. "Ah! Congratulations Toph. Wow, how exciting."

Sokka glanced around wildly, cringing at the noise. "Keep it down Suki; people are staring." He warned absently. "Also, I have no idea what either of you are saying."

"Toph's pregnant Sokka."

"_WHAT!?_" As the other customers fell silent at the Councilman's outburst, he felt the hand of his wife at his shoulder urging him to sit. Swallowing nervously, partly due to the situation and partly a result of the glare Suki had levelled at him, Sokka sank back into his chair. "I didn't even know you were seeing anyone…" It was a monotone statement, made quietly to himself, but the earthbender replied anyway:

"I'm not." She shrugged. "Well, not anymore anyway."

That got his attention. "What? Who did this to you Toph? What kind of coward abandons a woman in your condition? Who was it? When I find him I'm- I'm…. Well he'll _wish_ he had never crossed me that's for sure. No one gets to mess with my best friend like that."

"Cool it Meathead. If any of that were true you can be damn sure I would take care of it myself. Nah, the dude went back to his hometown nearly two months ago. It wasn't meant to be anything serious anyway."

The older woman leaned in conspiratorially. "You mean it was that young earthbender you had making eyes at you for a few months? You did say he was only in the city to pick up some construction work."

Toph nodded. "That's the one." She agreed lightly. "I never did get around to asking where exactly he was from though."

"I'll arrange a search immediately." The man announced with great assurance.

"Why? It's not like I need his help. Don't worry Sokka – I got this."

The young Chief of Police had not expected the sudden change of tone that came over her friend. "How can you be so irresponsible?" He asked seriously. "How can you just_ dismiss _it like that?"

"I'm not _dismissing_ it. I did _think_ about this, you know." Toph defended her position hotly.

"Oh, did you think about how this earthbender might feel if he ever finds out about it? Don't you think he has a right to know?"

"He also has a right to live the way _he_ wants to. And I happen to know that he wanted nothing more than to earn a few coins and help run his fathers' farm."

"How can you know all that and still not know the name of his town!?"

"It never came up."

"But his _every_ hope and dream _did?_" Sokka became more incredulous with every flippant response.

"He talked a _lot_. I wasn't always paying attention."

"Well that's just _great_." He snapped sardonically. "And when your kid starts asking about daddy, you can tell him that you didn't care enough to find out."

The expectant mother had little patience at the best of times. This was **not** the best of times. "Why are you so obsessed with this?" She growled in exasperation.

"Because it's _cruel_, OK! What kid would choose to have just one parent if they didn't have to?"

It was rare to see the easy-going young man truly upset, and though Toph understood that his objections came from his own experience, there was uncommon venom in her reply. "Don't put your own daddy issues on _me_ Sokka." She warned dangerously. "I've got my own, remember? And, you know what? My kid won't miss having two mediocre parents 'cause I'm going to be one _awesome_ one. You got that!?"

It was then that Suki intervened. Taking a collar in each hand she pulled the two combatants back into their seats. "That is enough." She cautioned them, acutely aware that they had an audience. "You both need to take it easy. Yelling at each other is not going to fix anything. And Toph, can you please stop twisting the cutlery?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." With an absent motion, the metalbender untangled the ball of mangled silverware that had formed near her.

Sokka, his anger spent, tried one last time to persuade his friend. "It's just, I really think a kid needs a male role model."

Toph slumped as her ire deflated. "You moron, my kid will have _you_. Although, on second thought, Suki might be the better choice out of you both."

The Kyoshi Warrior laughed and the tension at the table melted away. "And we really are happy for you Toph. Right Sokka?"

And while the man insisted that he was pleased for the younger woman, she relaxed. "Good, because eventually, I'm going to need someone to fill in for me as Chief, and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd trust with my guys."

"I'm flattered Toph, but I'm pretty sure, as a member of the Council, it would represent a conflict of interest for me to be in charge of the police."

"Uh, Sokka? I was talking to your wife."


End file.
